Ever after
by SebbysKitten
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so i just won't write one, but it's a good story, this is one of my stories i just wrote, and if i need improving on my writing just tell me what i should do.


Akane

Age: 17

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Hair: Navy blue, length is to the top half of her arm

Jewelry: black choker with a blue diamond on the front

Markings: has this tattoo on the back of her neck, the choker hides the mark and this is a moon

Ability: Can change into a cat {looks like a kitten} and has cat ears and tail that never go away in her human form

Akane stared at her father as he started to pack, her ears flat on her head "But why can't I go with you, I don't want to stay here." She said in a whimper.

He stopped packing for the moment and looked at her "I'm sorry honey but you can't go with me, you'll end up being stuck at home alone for the whole day, but I promise I'll return when I get the chance."

"And when's that?" she asked, her head tilted.

He stared at her for a moment and he then continued packing "It'll take a year." He said in a soft tone.

Her ears flattened even more "Then I want to live alone, I can't stand being stuck here with those three, they're horrible." She said.

He sighed and he nodded "I know, but try to deal with it for the time being." He said and he then walked over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her face "If mom was here this wouldn't have happened." She said.

He sighed and he nodded "I know, I wish she was here too."

After that he finished packing and he then left for America.

For the rest of the day Akane spent her time in her room, staring at the picture beside her bed of her mother and father, along with her beside them.

When she was only ten her mother was suddenly murdered by a man that had snuck into their home, no one still had never caught him, and she was still afraid that he would return for her or her father.

And a year later her father had remarried, and now she had these two horrible step sisters and the most horrid step mother, and to make things worse she was the one who had to do all the cleaning around the house, and since the two step sisters were famous singers they had only treated her as their slave.

After a while Akane got dressed for bed, but when she opened her dresser she glared at the worn out clothes that were in the dresser.

Her step sisters had every new brand of clothes there was, but all she had was old worn clothes that looked like people on the streets wore 'Why can't I at least get some cheep clothes that look decent to go out in?' she wondered.

She then sighed and plopped down on her bed, soon drifting off to sleep.

"Akane get up!" Len, the oldest step sister, yelled.

Akane jumped startled and she then glared at her step sister "What?" she said in a irritated growl.

Len glared back and snorted "Did you honestly forget that we have to leave to go to the studio today, me and Ren are already ready, now get your big but up and get dressed or we'll leave you behind." She said and then left, slamming the door behind her.

Akane glared at the door and she got up "I'd rather stay home then go with you three." She said under her breath, she then got dressed and grabbed her bag and went downstairs, knowing that if she didn't go she would just be yelled at by her step mother, Loria.

At the studio Akane sat at the other side of the glass, looking around and not trying to shoot hateful looks at her step sisters.

"Akane, why don't you wear something nice for a change, you're embarrassing us in those clothes." Loria said looking at her clothes in distaste.

Akane glared at the wall "Well, if you'd buy me something nice for a change I would, but no you'd rather spend your money on your two brats."

She then yelped when she was suddenly slapped on the side of her face, she fell onto the ground, holding her now red cheek, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about your sisters in that tone, I try my best to take care of you along with them." She said standing over Akane.

Akane's ears flattened under her hat and she looked away "Well your sure showing it." she mumbled.

Loria raised an eyebrow "What was that?"

Akane looked at her "Nothing, I just said that you could at least buy me some cheep descent clothes at the store, I'll be fine with that."

Loria nodded "Then we'll go to the store after the recording, now go wash your face, you look horrible." She said looking away, sitting back in her seat.

Akane immediately got up and she went to the restroom, washing her tear stained face, but after she had washed her face more tears fell down her face.

"How can they be this hateful?" she asked aloud, she then went to one of the stalls and cried until she had no more tears to shed.

Time passed and Akane had finally left the stall and washed her face again, she then jumped when the door to the bathroom opened with a loud slam.

"God, you sure do like embarrassing us don't you?" Len asked glaring at Akane.

Akane glared back "Well I'm sorry, but you two really don't need help embarrassing yourselves with how the both of your faces look." She said.

The two sisters glared at her "Shut up, we look a lot more prettier then you, your nothing but a freak!" Len yelled and pulled off Akane's hat, showing off her ears.

Akane's ears flattened and she yanked the hat out of Lens hand "So what, it's a lot better then being two freaks with large noses the size of America." She said putting her hat back on, then leaving, smirking when she saw the two sisters cover their noses with their hands.

After that they left to go to the store, and right when they walked in Loria looked at Akane "Now, you can only pick five pairs of pants and shirts, you will pick nothing else after that." She said giving Akane a hateful glare.

Akane nodded and then instantly separated from the three, after spending about thirty minuets in the clothes section she had already picked her pairs of clothes, but she had a hard time seeing over them.

"I guess I should have brought a cart with me." She said to herself.

She then jumped surprised when the clothes were lifted out of her hands "Need some help miss?" a man asked.

Akane stared at the man in front of her surprised, she then blushed "U-umm yes, thank you…but you didn't have to do that." She said.

The man smiled "It's alright, I don't mind helping out a pretty young lady like yourself." He said.

She blushed even more and looked away.

"Why did you get so many things without getting a cart first anyway?" he asked.

She looked back at him and she hesitated "W-well, I didn't really think much about it." she said looking down feeling embarrassed.

He looked at her amused "That's the first time I've heard that one before." He said.

"I know…I don't really get out much." She said keeping her head down.

He looked at her a bit surprised, Akane then jumped when she heard her name being yelled out, she looked behind her and saw her step mother and sisters walking over to where she stood.

Her ears flattened under her hat and she looked back at the man and smiled "Well, thank you for helping me, but I have to go." She said.

He nodded and he then gave her the cart "Sure, your welcome."

He watched as she walked over to the three, Akane then put her head down and he looked at her worried 'Is she being scolded?' he wondered, he then saw them walk off and he frowned wondering what had happened.

"Honestly, why was that man talking to you?" Len asked.

"Yea, he was way to handsome to want to talk to a peasant like you." Ren, the other step sister, said.

Akane's ears flattened and she looked away "He was just helping me." She said, trying her best to not yell at her sisters and shoot them glares.

They snorted "Yea, I'm sure he was." Len said.

Akane glared at her "What are you trying to say?" she asked, daring her sister to keep going.

Len looked away with a smirk on her face "Nothing, I'm just saying that your with a lot of men lately, I'm surprised you haven't had a child yet."

Akane's eyes widened, she then glared harshly at her "I'm not some slut!" she yelled, slapping her sister across the face "Maybe they're just talking to me because I'm more prettier then you'll ever be!" she shouted.

Len covered her red cheek with her hand, tears forming in her eyes "How dare you say that, we're a lot better then you, we're not some freak show."

Akane looked away, her ears flattening on her head. Len and Ren smirked in success.

When they arrived home Akane grabbed her clothes and she went upstairs, she then threw the clothes on the bed "I can't believe them!" she yelled, plopping face down on the bed, screaming into the pillow, her tears staining the fabric under her eyes.

She then got up and grabbed her suit case in the closet, packed her cloths and she then went out of her room and went to the basement.

She turned on the lights and she then started searching around the room, she then found the box that her father kept and she opened it and looked through the different sized blades and finally grabbed a blade that was about as long as her arm.

She took the fabric off the blade and checked to see if it was already sharp, she smirked satisfied and she then put the fabric back on the blade and then locked the box up and then went up to her room, making sure to not be seen by her step sisters or her step mom.

When she was back in her room she clasped the blade on her belt and she then grabbed her suit case and then snuck out of her window, seeing that it was already dark they wouldn't be able to see her run off.

After hours of walking around she had finally stopped to rest, she sat down by some trees and she laid her head against the tree and sighed.

'It's best if I left the place, and after a year has past I'll just visit my dad, tell him about what happened then I might be able to live with them again.' She thought.

She then looked down sadly 'Now I really wish mom was here…this whole thing wouldn't have happened.' She thought, then glared at the ground "I swear, if I find the man that killed her I'll rip his throat out myself." She said aloud.

She then closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep, but when she started to hear growling she looked around panicked.

Suddenly she saw five wolves walk out into view, her eyes widened in terror and she then grabbed the blade and pointed it at them "S-stay back!" she shouted.

But the wolves never backed away, they then started to come closer to her and her ears flattened scared, she then started to slash the blade at them.

The wolves jumped back startled, then one of them suddenly lunged at her and she let out a cry of terror, she then stabbed the wolf in the chest and she yelped when the wolf landed on top of her.

She then went to push the wolf off, thinking it was dead, but when the wolf was on the ground it snapped at her arm, shutting right on her arm.

She let out a cry of pain and she then felt the other wolves lunge at her, instantly she changed into her cat form and she then ran off.

She then looked behind her and she stared in surprise when she saw that they were all fighting with each other.

'I must have really confused them to have them fighting each other like that.' She thought, her ears flattening at the sound of snarls and growls.

Soon she was able to get away from the wolves and she then ended up finding a house in the woods, she stopped and stared at the house for a moment and she then walked up to it 'At least no one would find me here.' She thought and then went to the back of the house and hid in the bushes.

She then plopped down on the ground, wincing when her leg started to ache from the bite wound, she then noticed her fur was stained with blood from the wolf she had stabbed and her ears flattened 'I look even more horrible now, and I've only been out of the house for a few hours.' She thought.

She laid her head down on the ground and she sighed sadly 'I wish dad never got remarried.' She thought, she then drifted off to sleep.

She jumped awake startled when she heard a loud crash of thunder, she quickly ran out of the bush panicked and she looked around, she then saw that she was still at the house and she then looked up at the sky when she noticed it was raining.

'Well, at least it'll wash the blood from my fur.' She thought, she then sat down on the ground, letting the rain soak her fur, she then jumped when she heard another loud crash of thunder and she looked around 'Well, I don't see any wolves around, so at least it's safe for now.' She thought.

She then heard a tapping noise behind her and she looked and her eyes widened when she saw a man standing by the window looking down at her.

Her eyes widened surprised when she saw it was the same man from the store.

The man smiled down at her and when he left the window she heard the back door open and she then saw the man walk out onto the back porch.

Her ears flattened nervously and she backed away, wondering if she should run away or not.

When the man started to walk down the steps of the porch she froze in fear, she then flinched when he looked at her and he then smiled and knelt down, holding out a hand for her "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a soft tone.

Her ears perked at the sounds of his voice, she then started to walk over to him, but taking her time to look and see if he would truly treat her with care.

When she was close enough to him he picked her up, she then whimpered in pain when he touched her wounded leg.

He noticed this and he looked down at her leg and frowned "Looks like you got into a fight, poor thing." He said petting her head lightly "Don't worry, I'll fix that." He said and then walked into the house.

When they got into the house he walked into the bathroom, he then sat her down on the counter and when he looked at her he noticed that she had blood covering her fur.

He looked at her surprised and he then started to check and see if she had wounds, but when he found that she wasn't wounded anywhere else except for her leg he looked at her confused "Must have been in a really bloody fight, though I'm surprised you don't have anymore wounds." He said and petted her head.

"Must have been really lucky to get out of the fight." He said.

'Yea.' She thought, still scared of what had happened with the wolves.

He then took off the collar around her neck and he then cleaned off her fur, bandaging her leg afterwards.

After that she was dried off, when she was picked up off the counter she looked at her collar nervously, wondering if she should have put it on after she was dried, but she just looked away knowing it would be safe there for now.

She was then carried into the kitchen and he then sat her down on the ground, she looked up at him and watched him get a bowl out for her and put milk in the bowl, then sat it down in front of her.

She stared at he milk, her ears perked, she then instantly began to drink the milk.

The man then left her in the kitchen to let her finish her meal, she watched him leave, her ears flat on her head wondering if she should follow, but she ignored the feeling to follow him and she continued her meal.

After she had finished drinking her milk she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, she then saw him sitting on the couch watching TV.

She stared at him for a moment and she then realized that he had long red hair, she tilted her head 'Wonder why I didn't recognize it before.' She thought.

She then stared at his amber eyes and she flinched when he looked at her, she blushed embarrassed at being caught staring and she looked down.

The man smiled and he patted the spot beside him "Come on, you wanna sit next to me?" he asked.

Her ears perked and she looked up at him, she then looked on the couch and she smiled and ran up to him and he then picked her up and sat her beside him on the couch.

She then laid down next to him and she glanced up at him 'I guess it won't be so bad to stay here for a while, mean he seems really nice…though I'm sure if he knew what I was he would think I was a freak and throw me out.' She thought looking away sadly.

Days passed and Akane was still staying at the mans house, she had found out that his name was Yuzuru when she seen a name tag on his desk in his office room.

She did think about going back home, but the thought of being yelled at by Loria and the others made her want to stay at Yuzuru's house even more, knowing it would be better to stay here then at her real home.

But she still wondered how long it would be until she would be found out, and she wondered what Yuzuru would even think when he saw her human form.

She was now sitting on his desk watching him type on the computer, she didn't really understand what he worked for, since all the things he typed was in some foreign language that he never understood, she stared at the screen for a moment later to see if she could tell what was being said, but after staring at the screen for so long her head started hurting and she then laid down on the desk, tired of staring at the screen.

'It doesn't really matter to me what he does for work anyway.' She thought and laid her head down on her paws.

She then saw something pop up on the screen and move, she then heard Yuzuru put on a headset and start talking to the screen.

She looked at him confused and she then looked on the screen.

Her eyes widened surprised when she saw her father in the screen, also having a headset on 'They must be talking through the headset…but how does my dad know Yuzuru?' she wondered.

She then got up to the screen and she stared at her father, Yuzuru looked at her amused and he petted her head "What is it?" he asked, picking her up.

Her ears flattened nervously, wondering what would happen when her father saw her, since he could recognize her in her cat form.

'I hope he doesn't mention that I'm his daughter.' She thought looking down.

She then saw a little screen on the bottom left, it had Yuzuru on it, she then saw her in the video and her eyes widened surprised, her ears then flattened nervously and she looked at her dad on the screen.

She stared at his face to see if his expression changed, but it looked completely normal, her head tilted 'Doesn't he recognize me?' she wondered.

She then was put down on the desk "She's only been here for a few days, but she seems to already like it here." Yuzuru said.

She looked up at him and she tried to listen and see if she could hear her father speak through the headset, but it was impossible.

'Maybe dad doesn't mind me being here, mean I'm sure he thinks Yuzuru's a good person to take care of me until he returns home.' She thought, though still wondered how the two had met.

'Probably a business partner.' She wondered, but she then ignored it and laid back on the desk and rested her head on her paws.

Months had passed since then and Akane was still settling in at Yuzuru's house, she never made a move to leave or even think about it, knowing that her father now knew where she was, and that she was safe.

Akane was sitting outside the backyard looking at the lake that was only about a mile away from the house, she let out a sigh and she then stood up to go in the house, but when she turned around she froze when she saw a wolf standing behind her.

Her ears flattened and she then bared her teeth at the wolf, slowly backing away.

The wolf looked at her confused and he then noticed that his appearance was scaring her and he laid down on his stomach "_Don't worry, it's only me._" He said.

Her ears perked when she heard Yuzuru's voice, her ears then flattened and she stared at him confused.

"_I know it's scary seeing me in this form, but I mainly use this form when I change, so I'm sorry to scare you._" He said.

She slowly sat down and she then tilted her head, wondering if she should say something.

"Y-you can change into an animal?" she asked, using her cat tone in case he didn't know about her being human.

He nodded "_I can, but you don't have to talk in your cat voice, you can talk regularly._" He said.

Her ears flattened and she looked down, he stared at her for a moment and he then changed into his cat form and walked over to her "_So, why are you here anyway, I thought you'd be at your own home._" He said.

She shook her head "_M-my step sisters and mother are mean to me, they only yell at me and treat me horrible._" She then looked up at him "_But what I don't understand is why your not mad at me, mean I kept my secret from you._"

He smiled "_I know you were to scared to tell me, so I let you get used to being around me, and I thought you'd tell me yourself, but when you didn't I got worried and thought you would soon leave, so I decided to tell you about myself first, figuring that you would tell me more about you._"

She looked at him a bit surprised, she then tilted her head "_Then how do you know my dad?_" she asked.

"_We work together at our work, but he doesn't mind you staying with me, seeing how your step mother and sisters act towards you._" He said.

She looked down "_They never treat me like I'm their family…they only treat me like a slave, and they always say horrible things to me._" She said, her ears flattening on her head.

"_They're just jealous, you're a lot more beautiful then they are._" He said putting his tail on her shoulder.

Her face turned bright red and she looked away "_I'm not, your just saying that to try and cheer me up._" She said standing up.

"_Well, maybe I am, but I do find you very beautiful, and cute._" He said.

She glared at him, her face turning even more red "_Would you stop saying that!?_" she yelled.

He looked at her amused and chuckled, he then turned to head back to the house, he looked back at her "_Do you still want to stay here with me, or would you rather go back home?_" he asked.

She stared at him a bit surprised, she then ran up to him "_I-I'd rather stay here…but I left my suit case in the woods._" She said looking back at the woods.

"_I already put that in your room, and there are already some clothes in the dresser for you, and there's new bed sheets on the bed and some other new things for you._" He said walking towards the house.

She looked at him surprised "_Y-you already bought things for my room?_" she asked.

He nodded "_I knew you would end up staying here, so I went and got some things for your room, but we should get inside, it looks like it's going to rain._" He said.

She looked up and saw dark clouds forming above them, she then nodded and followed him inside.

When they got inside Yuzuru change into his human form, he then looked down at Akane and he noticed she still hadn't changed into her human from.

"Aren't you going to change too?" he asked.

She shook her head "_The clothes that I'm wearing now are really worn out, I'll change into some other clothes in my bedroom._" She said.

He nodded and he then picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, when they got there he sat her down on the bed and he then left her to change.

She changed into her human form and she then threw away the clothes she had on and she changed into the newer clothes that he had given her.

She then stared at herself in the mirror, well staring at her ears, she then frowned 'I wonder if he won't mind me having ears or a tail.' She wondered.

She then sighed 'Well, he knows that I'm cursed, so I'm sure he won't mind seeing my ears or tail.' She thought and then left the room.

She walked downstairs and she then walked into the living room, her ears flattened slightly in nervousness when she saw Yuzuru sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV.

"U-umm, there's something I should mentions about my curse." She said looking down slightly.

He looked up at her and he then saw her ears, he then smirked amused "I don't mind the ears, nor the tail, and your father already told me about it, so I'm not bothered by it, I think it's rather cute actually." He said.

She blushed and glared at him "Would you stop saying those things, your embarrassing me."

He looked at her amused "Well, you do look cute when you blush." He said looking back at the TV.

She glared at him even more, her blush growing more red "You sound like some huge pervert." She said and sat on the chair instead of the couch.

"But I do think it's cute." He said looking at her.

She looked away staring at the TV "Whatever, how old are you anyways?" she asked.

"I'm twenty four, why?" he asked.

She shook her head "No real reason, I was just wondering."

He nodded and he then stood up "I'll go and make some breakfast." He said and then left to the kitchen.

She watched him leave and she looked back at the TV 'Well, I guess it's really alright for me to stay here until dad returns.'

Days passed and Akane was still staying with Yuzuru, she had refused to go out to shop at the stores since she was afraid of being found by her step sisters and her step mother, but after the week passed she had figured since they never looked after her they didn't really care about her, which wasn't much of a shock to her since she hated them, and now she didn't really care whether she met them while she was out or not.

She was now sitting in the living room watching TV, Yuzuru walked into the living room from the kitchen "Hey, I need to run to the store, you wanna go with me?" he asked.

She nodded "Yea, I'll go get ready." She said and got up and left to get changed.

They then left the house and went to the store, but when they arrived Akane noticed the silver and black car in the parking lot and her ears flattened nervously 'Looks like they're here…hopefully they don't find me.' She thought.

They then got out of the car and walked into the store, Yuzuru then grabbed a cart and walked back over to Akane "So, what sounds good for dinner?" he asked.

She shook her head "I don't know, I can't really think of anything."

"How about fish?" he asked.

Her ears perked at the sound of the word and she nodded "Yea, that's fine." She said, she then noticed Yuzuru looking at her with an amused look and she looked away blushing "It's not that funny…I-I just like fish, that's all." She said.

He chuckled and petted her head "I know, it's just cute at how you react." He said.

She blushed even more and pushed his hand away "Whatever, lets just get the things we need and leave." She said grabbing the cart and started walking, pulling it behind her, he looked at her amused thinking how cute she was, he then followed her into the store.

After they had gotten everything they started to walk to the car, but when they got to the front of the store Akane was suddenly grabbed by her arm and pulled backwards.

"So, this is where you've been!" A woman yelled.

Akane looked a the woman and her eyes widened when she saw it was Loria, her ears then flattened and she yanked her arm out of Loria's hand "Leave me alone!" she shouted taking a step back.

Yuzuru stopped and he turned around, he then saw the three woman standing in front of both him and Akane and he frowned.

Len looked at Yuzuru and she smirked and looked at Akane "Now, what are you doing staying with him, and what's that you told me before you left, your not a slut? Well this looks pretty slutty to me don't you think?" she asked looking at her sister, who smirked and nodded.

Akane's eyes widened and she glared at the two, she then was about to shout at them but she was pulled back by Yuzuru "I'm sorry, but I will not have you talking to her like that." Yuzuru said, pulling Akane behind him.

Akane looked at him surprised, she then saw his eyes glow red slightly and she flinched startled.

"And who are you to tell us what to do, this is a family matter." Loria said.

Yuzuru glared at her "Well, then why would Akane want to run away from you three?" he asked.

They stood there speechless for a moment, Loria glared at him "I don't know, who knows what that girls thinking, but you have nothing to say in this, now I'm taking her home with me." She said and then went to reach for Akane.

Yuzuru grabbed Loria's hand before she could grab Akane "I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He said, his grip tightening on her wrist, threatening her to make a move for Akane.

Loria looked at him surprised, she then yanked her hand away from Yuzuru "H-how dare you!" she yelled and then slapped Yuzuru across the face, but he never flinched.

He then glared harder at Loria, his eyes now glowing red "No, how dare you, you should be acting like a parent to Akane, not some slave driver, now I'm taking her home with me, and that's final." He said and then turned and took Akane's hand.

She flinched startled and she then started being pulled out of the store, she looked at him surprised and she then glanced at Loria and the others, who were standing there in shock.

She looked back at Yuzuru "H-hey, are you alright?" she asked looking at the part of his face that Loria slapped.

He nodded "I'm fine, but we should get out of here, I'm sure she probably called the cops." He said.

Her eyes widened and she then picked up her pace, now thinking she should have staid home rather then come here and get them in trouble.

They quickly packed the car and then drove home, but about halfway there cops soon were on their tails, Akane's ears flattened scared and she then started to panic "We won't be able to lose them." She said looking at the cop cars behind them.

"Don't worry, we'll lose them soon." He said.

Suddenly the car was pushed off the road, making the car flip off the road.

Akane's head instantly hit the passengers side window, knocking her out the moment her head slammed into the window, the car then stopped, landing on its top.

Yuzuru then looked over at Akane to see if she was alright, but when he saw blood dripping out from a cut from her head he started to panic, instantly unbuckling her from the seat and sitting her upright inside the car.

"Akane…hey wake up, come on you need to wake up!" he said shaking her shoulders, but there was no response.

He then was suddenly pulled out of the car from behind, then slammed down to the ground, being pinned down by several men.

He let out a growl of anger and he then pushed the men off and went to rush back to help Akane, but he was suddenly tazered in the neck, instantly knocking him out.

Akane woke up the next morning and she looked around and saw that she was in the hospital, her eyes widened panicked and she then sat up and she froze when she saw her step mom sitting by the window of the room.

Loria noticed Akane sitting up and she looked at her, she then smiled "I'm glad your okay, how do you feel?" she asked.

Akane glared at her "Why are you here, what have you done to Yuzuru?" she asked.

Loria then snorted and looked away "He's in jail, he's being punished for what he did to you."

"And what exactly did he do to me?" Akane asked.

"He kidnapped you, which means that he raped you." She said.

Akane growled angrily "He didn't do any of those things to me, I chose to stay with him, and my father approved, he knows Yuzuru and knows that he would never do anything like that to me."

"Well your fathers not here now is he? I'm the one who is now taking care of you, and what I say goes." Loria said.

Akane's ears flattened angrily and she stood up "I'm calling dad." She said, then started to rip off the iv's.

Loria instantly pushed her back on the bed, Akane yelped and she fell back onto the ground on her back on the other side of the bed, letting out a startled cry of pain.

Suddenly the nurses came in the room, they then saw Akane on the floor and they instantly started helping her up.

Akane glared at them and pushed them away "Stay away from me, I need to see Yuzuru!" she yelled, then tried to run to the door but was stopped.

She growled in anger and she then felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and she panicked, she then yelled out Yuzuru's name and after that she instantly blacked out.

Yuzuru jumped startled from his dream and he then sat up in his cell and looked around, he then frowned and he got up and went to his cell door "Hey, anyone there?" he called.

"What do you want?" A guard asked walking up to his cell.

"Can't I at least call someone, to see if they could talk to you about what happened?" he asked.

The guard glared and shook his head "No, I was told to keep you here, and to never let you out of this cell." He said and then walked away.

Yuzuru growled under his breath, he then walked back to the bed and he sat down 'It would be wrong to use my powers for this, but only this once, for Akane's sake.' He thought, he then closed his eyes and was instantly out of the cell.

Days passed and Akane was still stuck in the same room, though now she had her hands and feet tied to the bed since she had tried to run away several times.

She growled and glared at her step mother, who was currently sitting at the room window looking outside.

"Once my father finds out what happened he'll throw you out of the house." She growled.

She snorted "I'd like to see him try, he can never throw me out, I have to much power over him." She said.

Akane's ears flattened "He would never give up to someone like you, your nothing to him." She said in a growl.

Loria then glared at her and she stood up, walking over to the bed and then slapping her, her nails leaving scratch marks on her face.

Akane let out a yelp of pain and she tried pulling back, but the chains prevented her from moving.

"You will never speak to me in that way!" she yelled.

Akane glared at her "I can talk to you however I want, you aren't my mother, and will never be." She said glaring at her.

Loria then raised her hand to slap her again, Akane faced away and closed her eyes, preparing for the pain.

She then heard a loud slapping sound, but she didn't feel any pain on her face from the hit, she looked up at Loria confused, her eyes then widened when she saw her father standing behind Loria, holding onto her arm that was about to slap Akane.

Loria's eyes widened surprised "T-Takahiro." She said surprised, backing away from him.

Takahiro glared at Loria "You will never raise another hand on my daughter." He said in a growl.

Akane looked at him surprised, she then jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Yuzuru standing there "Y-Yuzuru...how did you get here, I thought you were in jail." She said.

He nodded "I was, but I'll have to explain later, but first lets get you out of these cuffs." He said and un-cuffed her feet and hands.

When she was un-cuffed she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug "I was so worried, I thought I'd never see you again."

He blushed and he then looked down at her and he smiled and hugged her "I was worried about you too, are you feeling any better?" he asked sitting her back on the bed.

She nodded, she then looked at her father, who was still arguing with Loria.

"Maybe you two should leave." Yuzuru said when he noticed that it didn't look like the argument would end soon.

Loria glared at him and Takahiro sighed and nodded "Yea, I'll be back later to come visit you, alright Akane?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled and nodded, the two then left.

Yuzuru then started to look around the room and he then opened the closet and he then took out a box, she looked at it confused and looked up at him "What is that?"

"It's a first aid kit." He said walking up to her and sat it on the table beside the bed "She scratched you on your cheek remember?"

"B-but you could have told one of the nurses, they could have bandaged it." she said.

He shook his head "I'm here already do I can patch it." he said and then put the disinfectant medicine on it, she winced and he pulled back "Sorry."

"It's fine, it only stings a little." She said looking away blushing.

He looked at her amused when he saw her blush, he then put the band aid on the scratch and he then put up the kit and he sat back down beside the bed.

She looked back at him "How did you get out of jail?" she asked.

He let out a sigh "Well, your father cane and he said that what Loria said was a lie, and he explained about how horrible she was to you, and after that he instantly signed for a divorce, so you won't be seeing her ever again after today." He said.

Akane's eyes widened surprised "R-really?" she asked, he nodded.

"And he's coming back home to take more care of you since you're in the hospital." He said.

Her ears flattened slightly "What about his work?"

He smiled "I'm going to go to America and finish his work for him, so I'll be leaving next week."

She looked at him surprised "Why do you have to go for him, can't someone else go?" she asked.

He looked at her a bit surprised, he then nodded "Yea, someone could go instead of me, but why?"

She then blushed and looked down "I-I don't know." She said looking away, her face turning more red.

He looked at her amused "Do you want me to stay here with you?" he asked.

She hesitated and nodded "Y-yes."

He smiled and then petted her head "Alright, I'll stay here with you." He said.

He then pulled his hand away "But, I think there's something you should know about me…and I don't know how you'll react afterwards, but please just listen, alright?" he asked looking at he, now completely serious.

She nodded, her ears perked up to listen.

He then let out a sigh and looked down "Well, you see, the thing is…I'm not actually a human, I'm a demon."

Her ears flattened at the word, he looked at her and he then looked back down "I know you probably don't want to be around me now that you know what I am, but I won't hurt you, I don't eat human souls and I never have, I only eat regular food like you, so I would never harm you nor anyone else." He said looking at her.

She stared at him for a moment in silence, she then nodded "I know…but it's just that a demon killed my mom…and since we still haven't found him I don't think I could trust any demon knowing they might be my moms killer." She said looking down.

He shook his head "But I didn't kill your mother, you can even ask your dad, I was there at your house talking to him when your mother was suddenly killed."

She looked up at him "Then why didn't you catch the killer?" she asked.

"He was to fast, he seems to be a lot stronger then me, well in speed anyways…but do you still want me around even though I'm a demon?" he asked.

She nodded "Of course I do, I still trust you, and I know you won't ever hurt me…but you know, you don't have to stay here just because I said so, you can go on to America if you want."

He shook his head "No, I'd rather stay here to take care of you." He said, he then leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes widened surprised and her face turned bright red, he then pulled away and smiled "I love you." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled lightly "I love you too." She said hugging him around the neck, returning the kiss.

~~~The End…well it'll be continued~~~


End file.
